Shoko Indrani
'Shoko Indrani '''is a young huntress wolf and is currently married to Darkstorm-Actu-Sin. She is created and owned by Okami. Appearance A black-furred anthropomorphic wolf with electric blue eyes and grey markings, Shoko has a rather fit build. Her body is quite curvy, and has an average bust size. Her raven hair is short in length (barely making it past chin-length) and is kept neatly overall. Shoko is approximately six feet in height and of average weight. Her fingers and toes are colored average grey, while the stockings above are a light grey. She has visible battle scars on her body, although these are on her sides, arms and legs. While she isn't a digitigrade, her feet are very wolf-like, being being paws in contrast to the more human-like feet some furry characters have. As an eight-year old pup, her appearance is relatively the same except for the fact that her eyes are wider, her ears are larger, her hair is longer and styled differently and that she's obviously smaller and less developed due to being prepubescent. Also as a pup, she doesn't bear many of her scars due to not having got them yet. Attire Shoko's attire is relatively simplistic. She wears sandy, Native American inspired clothing with blue highlights and a shark tooth necklace that she inherited from her paternal grandfather. Her pants extend to her knees, but the rest is covered by her boots. Her arms are wrapped in black cloth, and has a white cloth wrapped around her waist. To finish it off, she wears dark brown knee-length leather boots. Her additional attire can get quite revealing at times, but it isn't very formal. When not in combat, she usually wears a grey tank top with blue shorts and white sneakers. Personality Shoko is a usually serious, headstrong young woman. She is somewhat overprotective of her pack and family, and is dedicated to her duties. She can also be very persistent at times, and is somewhat gullible. However, once you get to know her more, she opens up quickly out of her stoic behavior and shows many emotions. She proves to be surprisingly motherly when becoming a parent, bonding closely with her children. She has a no-nonsense demeanor and can be impatient and to-the-point at times. Shoko can also be very sarcastic and isn't afraid to make at least one snide remark in any given situation. She has a strong sense of responsibility and acts as her husband's voice of reason. Despite her general attitude, she is an overall kindhearted soul with good intentions. Backstory Childhood Shoko Indrani was born to the Indrani pack's two alphas, Nomako Indrani and Amala Indrani. During Amala's pregnancy with Shoko, the traitor Crux had attempted to kill the pup inside Amala's womb. He failed and thus was banished from the pack. Two years and a few months after being born, her father was murdered in battle. While she herself didn't witness the incident, she nonetheless mourned her father's death for days. As an eight-year-old, she had a pretty average life. She enjoyed playing with siblings and other pups in the pack, and she helped her mother Amala with chores around the house. That is until she was almost nine; the rivaling Irukani pack attacked. A young wolf about her age, Crux the II, had attempted to murder her; he was the son of Crux (obviously), the wolf that had also attempted murder on her years before. She was fortunate enough to make it alive, but that didn't stop her from getting some scars. Pre-Teen and Adolescent Years After her dad's death when she was little Shoko became rather hostile to most outsiders, viewing them as a possible threat to the Indrani pack. Taking no chances of another attack on the village and her family Shoko joined the tribe's hunter group to learn how to fight back as well as hunting for her family. During a hunt with her group, she was attacked by Crux II and his Hunting group where the future Irukani leader attempted to kill Shoko only to be thwarted by her when she gouged her claws deep into his abdomen forcing him off her before her remaining huntress' rushed to her side and fought off the Irukani before returning to the hunt, she was scared but the event being so close to being assaulted by the son of the coward who killed her father. This only strengthened her resolve to fight the Irukani and turned her will into solid iron Adulthood Meeting Darkstorm On a misty spring morning one day, Shoko and her pack were in the middle of a hunt. Unaware of the creature that was also pursuing their game, the pack lunged in for the kill. It was at this moment that Shoko and the creature bumped heads. The creature she bumped into reacted with great hostility acting more feral than most of the predators and game animals she had seen she, in turn, acted the same hostility towards the being pointing her spear at him demanding that he leave her land before she drove the spear into his brain, the being was no slouch in combat as he grabbed the shaft of the spear and tried to wrestle it out of her iron grip. Shoko acted fast and kicked him off and was about to deliver the death blow when she heard the mewing of a kit behind her. When she turned to look she see's the source of the mewing, a twin-tailed kit looking at her with tears in its small eyes, Shoko looked to the creature on the ground trying to regain its composure and back to the kit before looking back at the creature entering a non-hostile stance but being ready to change if the creature attacked her. During the following days; Shoko learns more about the creature, that he is a being known as an Apocalian and that he was the king, the small kit was his son and that he was trying to recover from the loss of his wife who was killed over a misunderstanding. Feeling pity for Darkstorm, Shoko allowed him to stay for a couple of days so that he may seek some sort of closure reminding him that if he tried any kind dirty trick against her hospitality she will not hesitate in tearing him apart. Their relationship began to blossom more thanks to Bakuu but it became more obvious when Crux II attack her village forcing an immediate retreat to Apocalia until they could take back the land from the Irukani when they both volunteered to go into the land alone to take on Crux II. None-soon-after they succeed in their campaign Darkstorm gave Shoko an offer to be at his side as his wife and Queen, although hesitant about the offer she accepted after being convinced by her family over the course of a couple of days. Apocalian Life Powers/Abilities/Skills Powers Shoko has excellent control over her chakra. Skills Shoko is a fairly decent cook; her curry in particular is a favorite of many. She is also adept at hunting and sparring. Abilities Shoko is able to run at high speeds and is stealthy. Relationships Family Nomako Indrani Amala Indrani Siblings Darkstorm ''See Darkoko for more info. Bakuu Actu Sin Teniahk Actu Sin Terra Actu Sin Dameon Actu Sin Friends/Allies Reva Maheshwara Rivals Crux II Shoko's pack has its share of enemies, one of which is the Irukani. Crux was born in the Irukani clan territory after his father tried to kill Shoko as a pup. After his father's death, Crux swore vengeance upon all the Indranis, and he was close to doing so if it weren't for Shoko's mother and Shoko's hinderence of him. Enemies Everburn Snowstorm Dromeo Trivia *Shoko helped Darkstorm recover from his misery over Keera's death. She also keeps Dark in check, not hesitating to fight him while also winning (most of the time). *The name "Indrani" is Indian in origin; "Indrani" was the name of Hindu god Indra's wife. This makes sense, as the Indrani pack's culture is a mixture of Native American and Indian cultures. *Shoko's brother, Raja, was named after Jasmine's pet tiger "Rajah" from the 1992 Disney film Aladdin. Quotes * Gallery In_alternate_form.png|Shoko in her alternate form (cannot be controlled and limited; made on Kaylink's Wolf Maker: http://kaylink.deviantart.com/art/Kaylink-s-Wolf-Maker-2-0-396835157 ). Shoutaindrani.png|Shouta Indrani (genderbent Shoko). Humanshokoanime.png|Shoko as a human (anime/manga style). WP_20150731_001.jpg|Shoko (previous design). WP_20150830_001.jpg|Shoko as a pup. Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroines Category:Huntresses Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Indrani Pack Members Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Chimeras